A range camera acquires distances to features in a scene that the range camera images and provides the distances in a range image. Typically, the range camera is an active lighting range camera and comprises a light source that the camera controls to transmit light to illuminate the scene. The range camera images light that the features reflect from the transmitted light back to the camera on pixels of a photosensor that the camera comprises to provide data which may be processed to determine the distances and generate the range image. In a time of flight range camera the camera provides the range image by determining how long it takes the transmitted light that is reflected and imaged on the pixels to make a round trip from the camera to the features and back to the camera. The camera uses the round trip times and the speed of light to determine the distances. In a stereo range camera, the camera provides the range image by determining binocular disparity for features in the scene responsive to the transmitted light that is reflected and imaged on the pixels. The camera triangulates the features responsive to their disparity to determine the distances. Usually, the transmitted light is infrared light (IR). In addition to a range image of a scene, a range camera may also provide a contrast image, a “picture image”, of the scene responsive to intensity of the transmitted light that is reflected by the features of the scene and reaches the camera. The picture image provides recognizable images of features in the scene and is advantageous for identifying the features for which the range image provides distances. The picture image and range image of a scene may be acquired by imaging the scene on a same photosensor or on different photosensors registered to each other.